peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 October 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10-06 ; Comments *Peel says that in the second night of the row, he has tooth ache. *Peel mentions he was going to play PJ Harvey's Water, but the record was damaged, and plays Dress instead. *Peel plays a track from Idle Race, because an interviewer from Record Collector came to Peel Acres to ask questions, some of them related to Marc Bolan, which JP mentions that Jeff Lynne from Idle Race gave some guitar lessons to Bolan. He also goes onto mention that inside the record sleeve of Idle Race's Happy Birthday LP, there is a picture of a birthday party, which has him sitting next to BBC Radio One DJ's. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Public Enemy's latest album. Sessions *Midway Still only session, recorded 1st September 1991. *Babes In Toyland #3, recorded 11th June 1991. First Broadcast: 30 June 1991 Tracklisting *Milk: Girth (12" - Hot Seat / Girth) Eve :(JP: 'And as you may have read, may know, Arizona is one of the handful of states which doesn't celebrate Martin Luther King Day, this is what Public Enemy think about that') *Public Enemy: By The Time I Get To Arizona (album – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam 468751 2 $''' *Midway Still: Wish (session) *Pinchers: Stay Far (7") Black Scorpio *PJ Harvey: Dress (12") Too Pure *Westwon: National Radio (12") Fun After All *Sarcasm: We Want The Truth (7" - Your Funeral My Party) Rotthenness *Nirvana: Lithium (album - Nevermind) DGC '''£ :(JP: 'Shaping up as for another contender LP of the year, that's Nirvana from the LP, Nevermind, it's 11:30 and Brian Deacon has the news') :(11:30pm news) *Ultramarine: Weird Gear (12") Brainiak BRAINK 19 $''' *Moondog: Autumn (album - More Moondog / The Story Of Moondog) Prestige CDJZD 006 '''$ £ *Bass Kruncher: Keep Calm (12") Lafayette *Sonic Youth: Is It My Body (v/a 7" EP - Alice Cooper Tribute) Sub Pop SP121 20:54 £''' :(JP: 'I think only somebody that was completely demented would try to persuade you that that was Sonic Youth's most important work ever') *Poster Children: Down In The Desert (shared 7" with Thin White Rope - Eye / Down In The Desert) Clawfist *Midway Still: Come Down (session) *Kinglets: Pretty Please (v/a album - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Savage Kick SKVUN '''$ £ *Buro Banton: Gangster Mine (split 7" with Tumpa Lion - Gangster Mine / Gal War) Wild Apache WAD 044 £''' :(JP: 'That session from Babes In Toyland coming up in a moment and I shall broadcast all four tracks, hopefully without any interruption, unless something goes catastrophically wrong, but I shall introduce it first of all by playing you a track from the oldest Babes In Toyland LP that I've got. You may not have heard this before') *'''Unknown Artist: Toyland (album - Walt Disney's Babes In Toyland) Disneyland *Babes In Toyland: Pearl (session) # £ *Babes In Toyland: Dog (session) # £ *Babes In Toyland: Laugh My Head Off (session) # £ *Babes In Toyland: Mad Pilot (session) # £ *Autonation: Sparkle (12" - Cyborg Society EP) Cue TCUE-0 0 9 #''' *Lovejunk: Death By Smiling (12" - Dare To Be Wrong) People Over Profit '''# *Zuzu's Petals: Categories (7" - Jackals / Categories / Johanne) Community 3 C3-3091 £''' *Paris Angels: All On You (Perfume) (12" - Perfume) Virgin VST 1360 '''# @ & *Consolidated: This Is Fascism (12") Not On Label PRX 92-40 # @ & *Johnny Osbourne: Ain't That Loving You (shared 7" with Alton Ellis - Ain't That Loving You / Breaking Up) Steely & Clevie (Peel mistakenly thinks the track is from Alton Ellis) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Christian Rock Concert (album - McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt) Probe Plus *Midway Still: Watch You Said (session) *Idle Race: On With The Show (album - The Birthday Party) Liberty *Public Enemy: How To Kill A Radio Consultant (LP - Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam @ $ :(Into The Night trailer by Nicky Campbell) *Autoclave: It's Not Real Life (7" - Go Far) Dischord :(1:00am news) *Happy Mondays: Freaky Dancin' (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 084 $''' *Vinyl Vandals: Don't Be So Serious (12") Warrior WRR12 015 '''$ * * * * *Geek: Hemingway Shotgun (v/a 7" - Screw) Simple Machines SMR 004 +''' :(Peel plays a hidden backwards message on a record which appears to be about Alvin Stardust...) '''$ ''+'' *Lonnie Johnson: - Steppin' On The Blues (album - Steppin' On the Blues) Columbia CK 46221 +''' *Capleton: Surprise () African Star '''+ *Midway Still: Making Time (session) +''' *Tracks marked '''# on File 1 Peel Early Autumn 1991 *Tracks marked @''' on JP Dance 91 L060 *Tracks marked '''& on Best Of Peel Vol 38. *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''c2 *Tracks marked +''' available on '''c1 File ;Name *c) L055b.mp3 *1) 1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Early Autumn 1991.mp3 *2) L060.1.mp3 *4) 1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE117 *5) 020A-B8698XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *c) 46:47 (c1 to 14:33 then c2) *1) 1:23:12 (39:52-1:10:22) (53:15 on additional) *2) 44:56 (to 13:04) *4) 1:36:20 (34:49-45:25, 52:50-1:05:17) (to 41:17 and 52:50-1:05:05 additional) *5) 3:00:08 ;Other *c) File created from L055 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. File has portion near end of show followed by portion from earlier. *4) Created from LE117 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 117 *5) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *c) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8698/1) Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library